


Welcome Home

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starkerfangirl/ freakingfangirl Tumblr Back-up [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, My First F/F fanfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Nonny asked:Peter and Tony are trying to get May and pepper together Peter finally gets them together and well Peter can no longer stay at his apartment due to the loud sex but Peter and Tony are happy and enjoy some hard fucking of their own and May and pepper become grandmasAnd I tried to reply to that :)





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Nonny who asked for](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Nonny+who+asked+for).



> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/post/178091330553/peter-and-tony-are-trying-to-get-may-and-pepper) :)  
> I'm not fluent in English but I try my best when I write, so I hope you enjoy this :3

Peter hesitated when he was about to open his apartment’s door.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“Are you sure you wanna come to my place?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“If I’m not wrong Pepper’s gonna come today too…”

“What’s the deal?” In the exactly moment Tony asked they heard a shout of pleasure from the other side of the door. Peter couldn’t but to blush and smile to the old lady that pass through the hall.

“Thanks God she can’t hear…” The kid sighed.

“C’mon”, Peter encouraged him. “It can’t be really bad.”

Of course it wasn’t bad… for May and Pepper, I mean. May has the Italian fire in her veins. He had been eating Pepper like four times and she wasn’t even tired about it. She felt one of Pepper hand curling his hair so she looked up at her.

“Something’s happening?”

“I want to you to feel better”, Pepper said heavily breathing. May surged forward to kiss Pepper’s lips.

“I feel good if you’re with me, hun”, Pepper smiled and blushed, she tried to avoid May to look at his pink cheeks by hiding his face on his chest but the Italian woman was faster than her, cupped his face with both hands and met her lips again. “You don’t ever try to hide from me.”

“Yes, ma’am…”

May giggled and wrapped Pepper hips with his long legs. She left sloppy and wet kisses all over her face making laugh. When she realized she was on top of Pepper with his dark eyes full of lust. She moaned when felt one of the hard Pepper’s nipples brushing hers. Pepper grabbed his hair and pulled off stealing another moan from May’s parted lips. Her once a time bright red lips grabbed the skin of May’s neck and suck it off, her other hand touching May’s ass. May looked down at her and kissed her lips one time, two times, three times. They never had enough of each other kisses.

“Are you in the mood?”

“Always”, Pepper admitted.

“Harder”, May asked, her body right on Pepper’s to brush his cunt when she was ready. The blond woman gripped his hair harder, pulling it off harder with every move of May on her body. In the middle of kisses, shouts of pleasure, Pepper sat down on the matters, one of her legs around May’s hips and one of May’s around her, kissing each other with unbearable lust and passion. The bed was hit the wall, probably Peter was hearing them, it didn’t fucking matter –and maybe _that_ was the reason about them having sex there; maybe _that_ makes them hornier-; both of them came at the same time crying each other’s name. They tried to catch their breaths and smiled because they searched for the lips of each other at the same time. “Do you think he hears us?” May asked resting her head on the space between Pepper’s shoulder and neck.

“I hope he did”, Pepper replied and brushed May’s hair away to kiss his forehead. She giggled when her inner makes her realize she was hungry. May looked at her with a smile on her face. “I’m sorry. I’m always starving when we finish having sex.”

“Let’s go to the kitchen. I cooked some special cookies for you.” May dressed up with a dark purple nightgown of satin and Pepper with May’s shirt. “You’re mean…”

“Why?” Pepper asked her with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Because you know I loved to touch you under your clothes”, May recognized pushing Pepper’s back on the wall of the hall while one of his hands leading down Pepper’s legs.

“Wa- Wait…”, she said feeling May’s tongue teasing the skin of her neck.

“What? You turned me on and now you want me to stop?”

“N-No. It’s not like-” Pepper shivered when May fingered her, but she grabbed her hand, pulled it off and then took May’s face with his hands and made her look to the living room. From the hall both women just could see a back and a pretty well-shaped ass moving frenetically and then his owner to sit down and start to move first with slow movements with a wide smile on his face. He shivered when his ass was spanked and his movements were faster and harder.

“Oh, yes… Y- Yes… Like that… Tony… Oh, yes… I’m gonna come… I’m coming…! I’m com-” Peter’s lips parted apart but he said nothing. He licked down Tony’s cum that was still around his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he saw his aunt and his girlfriend looking at him from the hall that connects the living room and the kitchen with the bedrooms. “Ma- May! Ms. Potts!” He shouted out trying to hide his torso with his t-shirt.

“Well, Pete… This isn’t nothing that I haven’t seen before, you know, sweetheart?” She said walking to the kitchen. “Mr. Stark”, she said to Tony.

“Hi, May, Pepper”, Tony said dressing him up just with his underwear.

“How are you going?” May asked while she was looking for the cookies she mentioned to Pepper before inside of a jar.

“I’m fine. You? A lot of work as I could hear”, the man said with a smirk.

“Tony!” Peter caught his attention making his laugh.

“What?” Tony said.

“Oh, it’s okay”, May said giving Pepper one of the cookies. “We like to know you two are here”, she added caressing Pepper’s back.

“Don’t tell me you get horny to know we’re hearing you…?” Peter look at Tony shocking and then he saw to his aunt nodded with his head resting on Pepper’s shoulder. “You’re two are so naughty…” Tony said. “But Peter’s the same. He got hard just by hearing the two of you. This kid almost choked me when I have his dick buried inside of my mouth!”

“Could you stop saying those things, please?” Peter whispered.

“Why? Are you getting hard again?” Tony asked making fun of his boyfriend.

“Y- Yeah…” Peter recognized blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [freakingfangirl](https://freakingfangirl.tumblr.com/) (until Tumblr decide what to do with their users), on DreamWidth with the [same username](https://freakingfangirl.dreamwidth.org/) and on Twitter as [starkerfangirl](https://twitter.com/starkerfangirl) :)


End file.
